


Sota's Trophies: Tyamet

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Discord Suggested Stories [5]
Category: ChaosCroc, Titan Chapter
Genre: Anthro, Bad end, F/M, Furry, Living Statue - Freeform, Permanent - Freeform, Scalie, Sex, petrification, scaly, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: A discord suggestion, based on the original characters of the artist ChaosCroc. Sota, the lord of the Yakaza, enjoys the many trophies he has made of his foes and those who crossed him... and with Tyamet, he uses her as the first for a new way to savour his victories.





	Sota's Trophies: Tyamet

Sota stood admiring his collection of many statues created with his cursed plate technology. Dozens of intruders and permanent guests tricked into trapping themselves in his gallery forever. That pretty much all of them were very attractive females was mere coincidence...

In this particular room he stored some of his favourites, including Shalia, once Empress of the Firebirds. The blonde avian stood, fully nude bar purple gloves and high boots, a sultry look on her face, solidified effectively forever.

The Panda ran a finger along the slit of her womanhood, the solid flesh not permitting any access, grey feathers feeling a little warm despite having been frozen for many years. He stroked her immobile hair, the gossamer-threads making up the mass not budging the slightest. A hand on one frozen breast, and a squeeze showed no give, like it was rock. But to the casual observer she looked like a living thing bar the slight gloss on her form. 

"To think you were once feared, a powerful being. And now you're nothing more than a statue. If you could think, what would you do? Dream? Ponder the fate of your people? Maybe they've collapsed into anarchy as they vie for your throne. Maybe they've surrendered utterly. Or maybe they've been destroyed? Could your frozen body be one of the last Firebirds?"

Sota smirked at his inanimate and unhearing trophy

"Even if you could hear, I'd never tell you. Why would a trophy need to know such things?" He cackled with a caress of her eternally preserved behind.

At this, a servant neared, a pretty young Panda woman, dressed in a tight-fitting Qipao that hugged her curves.

"The preparations are ready, Lord Sota," she said.

"Excellent. I'll bring the subject along myself," he replied. The servant bowed, and left him.

He walked over to 'the subject', one of his favourites on display. Tyamet, the lizard sorceress. A thorn in his side until he finally caught her in a trap, perfectly preserving her a couple of years ago. The glossy and nude lizard had practically walked into it, posed with one hand behind her head and the other as if dismissing something, her hips mid-sway.

With ease, he picked up the rigid trophy, not a hair moving as he lifted the inanimate former Sorceress. He cupped a hand around a solid breast, placing the other between her legs and fondling her frozen unyielding sex, curving a little to caress the base of her tail.

But soon he was at their destination, his office, and set her by his desk.

"Now, Tyamet... Time I owned you fully," He grinned, activating a magical tattoo on his palm.

With a shimmer of energy, a field surrounded the office, a faint golden glow for a second, and the frozen form of Tyamet began softly shifting. The Cursed Plate effect was permanent, but with some effort, he'd developed a very short term revert. Apart from it not lasting long, it held many other drawbacks for the subject...

The groggy Tyamet blinked for the first time in years, before the fog lifted enough to realise where she was. Rushing forward, she tried to attack her captor - but the other drawback hit.

"A nice try, Tyamet, but you'll find yourself very weak right now. Not only from two years as a statue, but from the other effects of why you're moving again."

"Why'd you turn me back in the first place?!"

"For fun, of course! Can't you feel how helpless and weak you are right now? Don't worry, you'll be a statue again soon, free of all that worry! And as long as this field is up, you'll not be feeling like resisting much."

Tyamet's heart sank further. She was slow, she felt stiff, and she could feel her will to fight draining each second. A weak punch saw Sota simply grab and twist her wrist effortlessly.

"Still, this is par for the course with you. A weak and ineffective fight against my empire, and now, a weak and ineffective fight as you slowly turn back into a statue. Just give in. Let your inhibitions go... Be my trophy..."

She fought back an urge to sigh in delight, crushing it with a weak sensation of disgust... ever draining.

"No, I..." She said weakly, as he posed her, hands on his desk, legs spread, forcing her to stare at herself in a mirror behind it

She saw his smirk, her faltering face as she tried to snarl. He lifted her tail,and she shuddered in half fear, half a strange anticipation.

"You... bastard..." She managed some last ghostly words of resistance as he lifted her tail, and unbuckled his belt.

"Oh, come, little Trophy, why so rude to your master?" He taunted as he ran a finger along the now-softened slit, moist and ready thanks to the field's manipulation off her desires.

She juddered at the touch but held her pose, feelings of horror and disgust still there but bleeding off. 

She gasped as something warm and thick slowly slid her nether lips apart, knowing Sota had began taking her utterly. Mortified as he slid in, she tried to growl in anger but it came off as a pitiful whimper.

"There we go, trophy, embrace it. Enjoy it..." 

He began speeding up, in and out, in and out, her slick tunnel tight but eager to accept the intruder even as her last threads of mental resistance frayed and snapped. Her whimpers of anger became whimpers of pleasure, and then pants of lust as the thrusting began to cause pleasure deep in her core and her mind.

"That's it... enjoy it..." Sota grunted as he pumped in and out, reaching forward to squeeze her breasts and circle her nipples.

She moaned huskily at this, the pleasure spiking. She felt her joy build, felt his warm cock twitch and writhe as it slid in, the onset of orgasm for both trophy and owner near. He reached down, fingering up a drop of her pleasure that leaked from her sex, tasting the musky arousal.

And then he groaned, exploding deep in her, spurt after spurt of warm liquid painting her insides. At the same time, her own explosion went off, her muscles squeezing and caressing the thick Panda dick deep inside her. Her juices dripped, plip-plopping off the floor... and Sota deactivated the field.

Panting, gasping, in ecstatic bliss, Tyamet felt herself freezing up, full to the brim with warm fluid, aching as her orgasm washed over her still. She pushed back, trying to milk as much pleasure as she could, her movements slowing and slowing until she froze, a gasp of lust still plastered on her face.

Sota for his part grunted and gasped as he emptied himself in his trophy, eyes closed, even as hers stared at her freezing form. Stiff, unmoving, but with a few last flickers of thought left, she felt... content. An almost happiness to be Lord Sota's statue. His trophy. His conquest. His....

He opened his eyes, feeling her solidify around his spent and now-shrinking member, the tight muscles squeezing their last as she froze. A quick fondle of her once-more solid breasts and he pulled out, a half-pop, half-splat as he escaped her juices - and then his poured free, thick semen dripping in globs from the open hole, spattering down onto the feminine juices she'd spilled.

"Well... wasn't that fun for you too, my little plaything?" He said, fondling her hips, running a finger around her tailhole, enjoying the widened gap of her sex that leaked their combined climaxes.

Around her front he went, enjoying her orgasmic face locked in place, staring at him,at herself in the mirror. He leaned down to kiss the frozen lips.

"And that seals my victory. Seals my trophy. Don't fret, though,Tyamet. I take good care of my things. - I'm not as cruel as you may have thought. And you are indisputably mine now. Beautiful forever. I'll keep you and all the rest perfect for all time," He taunted.

Her frozen body had no reply, the lusty expression all she had, forever.

He called for his servant, the Panda girl soon returning.

"Yes, my Lord?" She said, taking a quick glance at his soft but impressive member as he began redressing.

"Clean up my trophy and floor, and prepare a new display for her in this pose... and use your tongue for her," He ordered.

The servant bowed, and hungrily leaned in to lap up the dripping fluids. Sota admired the sight of his pretty servant cleaning up his work, her tush in the tight dress wiggling. He felt his cock twitch again, but in his mind's eye, he saw not the cute black and white fur of the Panda girl, but a grey set of feathers and blonde hair...

"Maybe I should try out the field on Shalia too..."


End file.
